Private Lessons
by All.You.Really.Need.Is.Love
Summary: Snape is tutoring Hermione in certain 'subjects' as they both struggle survive in troubling times. Smut and plot in equal amounts :P Please r
1. Chapter 1

Hi, short new story. Doesn't mean i have given up on 'Love & Strife' just decided to go with this one for now... Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Private lessons?" asked Ron and Harry together. Hermione nodded. She couldn't believe it either.

"And this was Dumbledore's idea?" asked Harry. She shook her head this time and took a bite of toast, she chewed thoughtfully before answering.

"That's the weird part. I don't think it was." She said.

All three heads turned to look at Severus Snape who was positioned at the head table. He was surveying the students laid out in front of him, looking for trouble, while McGonagall tried to engage him in conversation.

Hermione sighed and stood up. "Whether it was Snape's idea or not, I've got to go. This could be something vital to helping you defeat Voldemort."

"Hang on." Ron stood up too. "If Harry is getting 'private lessons' from Dumbledore and you're getting them from Snape – shouldn't I be getting some too?" he demanded on Hermione angrily.

"Oh. Shut up, Ronald." She said. She couldn't be bothered to deal with his childish ways anymore.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the dungeon door and waited patiently. It was freezing cold and she shivered. The door opened in front of her and she looked up into Professor Snape's usually cold eyes...but now they seemed different…warmer somehow.

"Miss Granger." He drawled, and suddenly all the coldness and misery was back.

She couldn't find the energy to speak so merely nodded and walked into the empty classroom. She sat down at one of the empty desks and looked back at him. He closed the door slowly and walked over to his desk with long strides. Instead of sitting behind it, he merely rested against it and looked intently at her.

A blush crept up her neck as she remembered that dream she had had about her said professor all those months ago. "So?" she asked. "What do you think I need learn?"

He laughed at her. It was the first time she had ever heard him laugh. It was more of a chuckle. "Miss Granger, I do not _think _you need to learn this, I _know _it. The question is, do you?"

She was confused. "Do I know what?"

He stood up and towered over her before placing his hands on the front of her desk. "Do you know that you have so far to go before defeating the Dark Lord becomes even a possibility? Do you know that the odds are against you a thousand to one? Do you think you can do this? Do you think, if faced with him, you would be able to withstand torture of the highest degree? Do you think these lessons are a good idea, if you value your life?" he asked, leaning closer with each point.

Eventually they were nose to nose and he was breathing deeply. They froze at the proximity of it for a moment before both pulling away.

She thought for a moment before answering his questions. "No. No. Possibly. Yes, absolutely. Yes…probably." She finished defiantly. He stared down at her for a moment, calculating what she said.

"Probably? If you think these lessons are not important in helping your little friend succeed then please leave." With that, the door swung open. He didn't even use his wand.

She drew her wand from her sleeve and slammed it shut. "I didn't say that, sir."

He leant back on his desk. "You think you can withstand torture? You think you can survive the Crucio curse, or even worse?" he was puzzled by this, she did not seem the type…and she had never experience torture before, that he knew of.

"Yes. I think I could cope with anything, if it was worth it." She raised an eyebrow at him in a manner that was so like his own he could not help but smirk. She smiled back at him, pleased she could make this cold, heartless man show emotion. He turned around quickly and the smile slid off her face.

He walked behind his desk and started to take off his cloak. He did it slowly, revealing his body to her. It was like stripping, for she had never seen him in anything less than formal attire. Beneath, he was wearing a loose fitting black shirt and black trousers that showed off his long lean legs perfectly. She suddenly found it hard to breath, as the beginning of her previous dream played out exactly in front of her.

He looked at her sharply, his way of asking if she was okay, and she quickly regained composure. "What do you actually know about torture, or pain for that matter?" he asked silkily.

"I know it hurts." She said, trying to joke but it just earned her a peculiar look. "Umm…" she fought for something else to say but he cut her off.

"For example, the most painful experience of your life?" he prompted.

She racked her brains. "Physically, the most pain I have ever been in was when I was a little girl, living in a muggle town. My mother was baking a birthday cake for my Dad. She went outside into the garden and the buzzer went off. I thought I was being helpful, so I went and took the cake out of the oven for her. My hand stuck straight to the metal tin. I pulled my hand back obviously but a good layer of skin stayed behind. I was in hospital for a few days." She looked up at him and he looked a little pale…most people didn't like that story either. "And emotionally…I don't know." In her mind, images of Ron grabbing her, pushing her up against a wall and sticking his tongue down her gagging throat flashed up. She shuddered and tried to forget them. "Probably leaving my parents to come here." She lied.

He nodded again, ignoring the fact he sensed this wasn't the truth. "What about sex?" he asked.

She spluttered and turned bright red. "What about it?"

He shrugged, trying to act indifferent. "Are you having it?"

"I don't see what difference that makes to-" she began.

"Answer the question!" he snapped harshly.

She shut up. "No. I am not having any." She pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"You are eighteen and have never engaged in any act of sex? Whether that is masturbation, sexual intercourse or oral sex?" He asked, pretending to be thorough with his investigation, but actually just being curious. Why not…she wasn't unattractive…not at all…

Her whole body lit into flames. Just to hear him say it made her insides turn to lava – how could this man have this affect on her?

"Well…" she hesitated. She couldn't look up anymore and instead stared down at her folded arms.

"Masturbation?" he asked softly as a bulge swelled in his trousers.

She nodded still without looking up.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He tried to make her feel more at ease.

She snapped. "That's easy for you to say! Everyone knows you get it on tap at the Death Eater meetings! Must be a perk of the job, eh? I bet you've never turned down either. The Bat of the Dungeons must always be a randy son of a-"

Before she could utter another word she was heaved up from her chair and slammed up against a wall. She cried out and he put a hand over her mouth.

He pressed the length of his body heavily up against hers and put his face next to her ear. "Do you really think it is good like that?" he barked. "Is that really how you would want your first time to be? Screaming, and fighting against it but ultimately the worst thing ever is about to happen. Would you want some sweating, brutish, evil man thrusting about inside of you?" with this he thrust his crotch against hers and she gasped.

"No." she whispered. "No, I wouldn't want it to be like that. But I bet you're not always like that." And suddenly it all came spilling out. "I imagine you can be gentle, and teasing, and tantalising and passionate. In fact, I know you can. I've seen you be that way in my dreams."

He released her and stepped away as the realisation of what she had said hit them both. An uncomfortable silence descended…

Thanks! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. This is quite a short chapter...but next up lemons! :O

* * *

An uncomfortable silence descended….

She sighed and fluttered to the ground. He growled. Great, she had fainted. He stalked over to where she sat crumpled on the floor. He crouched down and almost jumped when her eyes suddenly flew open.

She was even more surprised when she opened her eyes and found herself staring into two deep, dark, endless ones.

"I didn't mean it." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"Of course not." He lied.

Then, as if in slow motion, her hand reach up placed itself gently on his cheek, like a butterfly landing on a leaf.

His breathing became shallow and hers quickened. "It was just the one dream." She whispered again. He nodded. "But it was good."

Then, ever so slowly and deliberately, he turned his head and placed a soft lingering kiss on her palm. She gasped and her insides melted.

Suddenly he took her hand in his own and stood, pulling her up with him. She was shocked and wobbled on her feet. After a moment, she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest as they stood toe to toe. She could hear his heart beating.

"It can help, I would advise it – if I'm not being too bold." He said quickly.

"Advise what?" she asked softly, leaning back to look him in the face, but leaving her arms around his waist.

He swallowed and leaned away from her until her arms were stretched to keep in contact with him. "Sex…having it."

"What?" she asked. Was he asking her for sex?

"Perhaps you should continue your relationship with Mr Weasley? Sex is a great release, it can be very relaxing, and it could help focus your thoughts for your work. You will need all the concentration and focus you can to defeat the Dark Lord."

She backed away from him. "You want me to have sex with Ron? You think having sex with Ron will help us win the war?" She couldn't believe it.

"It won't help with the war exactly, but it could help you. It would make you feel better at least."

She marched over to him. "I don't want to have sex with Ron Weasley! Ever!"

"Well, there a plenty of other people who would be willing, I'm sure." He drawled emotionlessly.

"Like you?" she asked.

He was on the brink of answering, she could tell, and suddenly a clock chimed.

He smirked happily – saved by the bell. "We shall continue the same time tomorrow. Goodbye."

And on that bombshell, he turned around and quickly walked out of the classroom.

24 hours later…

Hermione knocked on the door and went in. He was sat behind his desk, long legs swung up on the desk. His head was titled back over the seat, and his pale eyelids were shut, laying down long eyelashes. He was asleep.

She quietly shut the door behind her and tip toed over to him. He stirred slightly before settling back into sleep. He looked so…peaceful, so human. She slid past his desk and stood next to his chair. She bent over, getting closer for a better look at this now totally relaxed man. A lock of hair was hanging over his forehead and she tentatively outstretched her hand to tuck it back.

In a blur of movement, his eyes snapped open and he jerked forward yelling "Boo!"

Hermione screamed and backed away, only to trip over the table leg and lose balance. He stood up quickly and caught her by her wrists.

"So Miss Granger, we continue with our lesson. 1) You are easily fooled. 2) You are easily scared. Do you think these features will be to your advantage against the Dark Lord?" He drawled as she regained composure.

"How dare you! I hate you!" she shouted, pulling her wrists free and starting to punch his immovable chest.

He grabbed her again and waited until she stilled. "I'll ignore the fact you just assaulted a member of staff. Now what exactly is your problem?"

"You!" she said again. "You knew I would come over. You played on the fact that I…"

She trailed off and he grew angry inside. She couldn't even bring herself to say it. Was it that disgusting? She had feelings for him, or she was attracted to him – was that such a crime?

"Yes?" he prompted.

"You played on the fact I'm falling in love with you!" she screamed and resumed beating his chest.

He didn't try to stop her. He was in utter shock. She didn't. She couldn't. Suddenly he woke up and grabbing her by the shoulders, pushed her against the wall.

"Liar." He hissed in her ear. "How dare you play me for a fool?"

She trembled at the proximity of it. "I'm not lying. I'm falling for you, Severus Snape."

He loosened his grip on her slightly. "How could you?" he asked, still unbelieving.

"How could I not?" she asked back. "Look at you! You're tall, dark and handsome. You're intelligent beyond belief and have a gaze that could turn me to a pool of desire. All the girls love, Severus Snape! They're just too stupid to realise it." She finished softly, and strained forward from his grasp until she could press her lips against his.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes, tongues sliding gracefully over one another until he pulled back and raised an eyebrow…suddenly he had an idea for a lesson.

Please, please leave me a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. They really make my day! :) Be warned, this chapter is smutty.

Just saying sorry in advance, I am going to be away from my computer for a few days so probably wont be another chapter until Saturday/Sunday. Sorry!

* * *

"So, Miss Granger, you think you know about torture?" he purred.

Hermione was splayed out naked on his double bed, hands and feet tied to the bed posts, not quite remembering how she got here and squirming with need. This was agony; she had never been so turned on in her life.

"Severus!" she screamed. He wasn't worried; there was of course a silencing charm in place.

"Yes?" he asked, feigning innocence perfectly. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He was stood fully dressed at the foot of the bed, watching her glorious body with a great interest.

She let out a long, animalistic groan which finished with the words "Take me! I'm yours!"

Hunger filled his eyes, but still he spent the next few moments not touching her, until…He carefully placed the tips of his fingers on her calf, and started to run them up and down, tracing the fine arch of her foot before scooting back up to her knee. It tickled like hell and she writhed beneath him, each one of her nerves ablaze.

He then did the same for the other leg, bending over her, heat radiating from him onto her already boiling skin. As she cried out for me, he obeyed and ran his fingertips further up her legs, to the inside of her thighs…where he then stopped and ran his hands back down the length of her legs. She was dripping when he finally moved on from this torture and started placing warm, wet, open kisses on her smooth soft legs…but again, he stopped at the tops of her thighs, avoiding the place he knew she craved his attentions most.

"This is torture!" she screamed, thrashing against her bonds, trying to get closer to him.

He stood up and moved away from her. She screamed again. "Do you surrender then?" he asked silkily, a smug smile tracing his face.

She looked up at him and scowled. "No, never."

He smiled at her genuinely this time and moved his attention to her top half…her breasts to be exact. He hovered above one of her rosy pink nipples and ever so lightly blew on it. The cold, soft breeze from his body made her shake and she thought she would come there and then. Then, quick as lightening, his tongue darted out and flicked her taught nipple. She groaned and tried to rub her slick thighs together but it didn't work. She decided to change tactics.

"Severus…" she whined sultrily.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Please let me go…I'll do anything." She dropped her voice to a whisper at this last part and tried to look seducing.

He knew what she was doing. "Really?" he asked silkily.

She perked up. Was this working? "Yes, I'll do anything." She said enthusiastically.

Severus, still clad in a jumper and black trousers, laid on top of her, keeping his weight off with his arms pinned either side of her head. She groaned again, finally he was close to her. She stretched her body up, trying to get contact with him.

He leaned his head down and distracted her by kissing her fully on the mouth. All her senses melted away as his tongue slid silkily around her mouth and her tongue. He stopped and moved his mouth round to her ear and whispered "So, Miss Granger, what exactly would you do?"

She thought for a moment about what he wanted her to say and then whispered back in an innocent school girl voice. "Well, I've never done anything like this before, but I guess I'd take you big, throbbing cock and just feel it for a bit. Familiarise myself with it, I suppose. I'd stroke my hands up and down its length…" Hermione stopped to gasp, as she spoke Severus had gone into action and was now cupping her molten mound.

"Yes, then what?" he prompted, his breathing ragged.

"Then…I'd…take it and lick the head carefully." She was struggling to breathe as he now began to circle around her clit with his thumb. "More!" she cried but he shook his head.

"No, Miss Granger. I need you to tell me what else you are willing to do." He drawled.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to continue. "And then I would put the whole thing in. And take it as deep as it could go, until the tip was tickling the back of my throat. And I'd suck…oh God, Severus I'd suck it!" At this point, Severus moved one finger to rest in the inside of her opening, curled up and stroking her sensitive spot. She cried out and stretched up to kiss him again.

He pulled back. "How long do you think you can last, Hermione?" he asked, teasing her. "How long until you spill everything and come, screaming my name?"

She groaned, her heart thumping madly. "I don't know. Not long." She lied.

"Really? Well, let's see if we can't speed that up a bit." He said, and slowly slid another long finger into her wet pussy.

He then began to pump them together in and out, her juices making a delicious squelching sound every time he did so. "How long now?" he whispered.

She couldn't answer and just moaned. He then began to rub her clit in circles at the same time. "How long now?" he repeated. "Will you last ten seconds?"

He then began to count down from ten, thrusting his fingers in and out with each number.

"4…3…2…1…" As Severus withdrew his hand the final time he dragged his fingertip over her soft spot before plunging them back in as she came, her muscles clamping down around him, trapping, and pulling his fingers inside her.

"Severus!" she screamed before collapsing backwards in a shaking, wet pile.

He instantly undid her bonds and wrapped her up in his arms.

She clung to him and softly whispered. "Thank you, for the best time…ever."

"Same time next week?" he asked back and she nodded frantically. Definitely.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry I haven't written, but there have been a few issues at home. But everything is back on track now and here is chapter four! Its a nice long one to get your teeth into, nothing smutty, very emotional though. I'm really getting into this story and the way its planned in my head i think it will be a long one - i hope you're in the for the ride!

* * *

Same time next week….

Hermione knocked on the door and waited patiently as usual. Severus opened the door and she grinned just to see him again. He, however, did not return the smile.

She followed him in and was surprised when he went back to his cauldron and continued brewing, the same as every other week…apart from last time. She went to her cauldron and picked up the list of potions the hospital needed. She picked one and began to work.

As she entered the storage cupboard she was aware of him following her in. She turned round to see him stood there; her heart skipped a beat, holding a vial of potion. "Drink this." He said, pushing it towards her.

She stepped back. "What is it?" she asked.

"Drink it!" he said tiredly.

"No! Tell me what it is." She said defiantly. She leaned to the side and saw his cauldron through the door; she scanned the ingredients left beside it and quickly ran them through her head. What was he making?

"You're making a love potion?" she was confused at this but suddenly her mind protested. "It's not though is it? You've changed the ingredients slightly…it's a _reverse_ love potion?" she asked, though not needing an answer. "Jesus, that's bordering on dark magic…You are insane. _No one_ brews this stuff…Why would anyone want to take love out of the world?"

He did not react, but instead repeated. "Drink it."

"No!" she screamed and knocked the vial out of his hand. He quickly cast an acio to stop it breaking on the floor. She pushed past him and burst out into the room. He spun around and caught her arm.

His face inches from hers; he whispered "I won't ask again."

She yanked her arm free and sat down on the sofa, arms folded, legs crossed.

"I'll make a deal with you." She stated calmly.

He choked on her words. "You're hardly in the position to be making deals." He said darkly.

"I'll try nonetheless." She gave him a smug smile and continued. "If you can give me one, _just one_, good reason for wanting to not-be-in-love with you then I'll drink it. But honestly, I don't think you can. The only person who stands to get hurt is me – and I'm fine with that. Loving you gives me some hope, some ray of light to cling to in this shitty world…you better have a darn good reason for taking that away from me. Well?" she finished her rant slightly out of breath, with pink cheeks and clenching her fists.

"I _have_ a good reason. That's all you need to know. Now drink."

"No. Tell me your reason!" she said rising to make her point.

He growled and threw the vial at a wall behind her. She flinched as it smashed but did not turn around to see it; she maintained steady eye contact with Severus…even though his eyes were starting to make her insides turn to jelly.

"I…" he started to tell her, she could feel it but once again he stopped. "What is your problem? Why do you want to be in love with me?! It's sick! You're so young – I could be your dad! You can't feel love for me anyway! It's impossible…it's wrong." He finished.

Her heart was breaking. Did he really feel this way? That she was sick for being in love with a man twice her age? Did he really have such little self esteem? Did he really think of her with such disdain? What about the night they shared?

"It's not wrong. Love carries over the age barrier. I want to be in love with you."

"That's just it though! Love is a two way thing. I don't love you! So you can't love me!" he shouted and ran his hands through his hair.

An invisible dagger pierced through Hermione's pale skin, the tip rammed through her ribs, burst each of her arteries and stabbed right into her heart. She gasped and choked on her own heartbreak.

"I don't know why you are surprised!" he yelled, when inside he just wanted to kiss her tears away. "I never said I loved you!"

She burst into fresh sobs and guilt began hitting him in waves. He knelt down in front of where sat and said. "Look, I'm sorry but I didn't. I never promised anything!" he stood up again, the emotion bubbling inside him making it impossible for him to stay still.

"But we--" she began and he cut her off again.

"I know. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. But when you told me you were falling for me, I was attracted to you. I shouldn't have acted upon it though." He finished.

She cried and buried her face into the arm of the sofa.

"You don't want to be in love with me, I promise you!" he fisted his hands.

"Why not?!" she screamed.

"I'M A BAD PERSON!" he roared at her.

Suddenly all her tears and sniffling stopped and she looked up at him with watery round eyes.

"Don't say that." She whispered. He snorted with contempt. "You are not a bad person." She walked over to him and placed both of her shaking hands on either side of his face. "You are wonderful." She whispered.

He shook his head. "I am not. I _assure_ you. You have no idea of what I've done."

She softly kissed his lips and leaned back to look deep into his eyes. "I don't care. You feel remorse over it – that's enough for me. You're not a monster. Monster's don't feel guilt."

"That's not enough though." He said angrily pushing her away. "I have killed innocent people. I have made people all over the country live their lives in terror. I have torn apart families. I despise myself as much as they do."

"You had to!" Hermione cried. "You had to do those things! You are the biggest hero of them all! Everybody knows that really. You saved the world. You're a saint." She whispered the last part.

He laughed. "Ha! I _had_ to do those things. I _had_ to do them because I chose to join the Death Eaters. Everything that happened was down to me. I helped Voldemort rise." He walked over to a table and placed his hands on it. He growled and then suddenly flipped the table over. It landed with a smash against the wall and wood splintered off. Hermione let out a small yelp and he glared at her.

She ran her hands through her hair. "But you also helped defeat him!"

"Do you think that helps? Do you think I can't still see Dumbledore's face as I kill him every night in my dreams?" he asked punching the oak door, blood spurting out from his knuckles as he did so.

She went over to him and stood with her hands resting on his heaving chest. He glared down at her before roughly cupping her face with one hand and fiercely bringing his lips down to hers. He then released her face with a jerk and she moved her lips to the triangle of skin exposed where his shirt was undone. She kissed its salty taste and savoured the smell of him before moving her nimble hands down to undo his next button. With it, a new patch of skin was revealed, this time spattered with dark hairs. She sighed against his bare skin before starting to place warm wet kisses again. He stood rigid beneath her, not appearing to care for her actions, but not pushing her away either.

Slowly, and somewhat hesitantly she felt large hot hands slide down her waist and rest on her arse. She moaned and pushed herself closer to him. His hands firmly squeezed her cheeks and cupped them fully making her insides blaze once again.

He groped her so hard her feet lifted off the floor an inch so she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist, encasing his raging erection.

She kissed him passionately and he returned it with fervour that made her shake. In between kisses she said. "This isn't right."

She kissed him again and he replied. "Stop kissing me then." He kissed her and she responded by ripping his shirt open.

Before she could do anything else, he delivered a large open palmed slap to her quivering arse. She yelped and glared at him, it hurt but she found it strangely erotic.

As his fingers began to tug at the hem of her t-shirt there was a knock at the door. He could have screamed with frustration but instead deposited Hermione from his lap and threw the door open. Hermione could not see who it was or hear them but listened eagerly to Severus' reply.

"What?...Yes…When?...Fine…Well give me a minute first!" with that he slammed the door and stormed across the room to another door and threw it open. He went in and Hermione stood frozen. What had happened?

Eventually she cautiously walked over to the door he had opened and peered inside. Severus stood rummaging through the drawers of a large piece of dark wood furniture. After a minute he spun on his heel and saw Hermione leaning on the doorframe watching him intently. His heart sped up slightly, but he ignored it.

"What?" he barked.

"Nothing." She said quickly. She then wondered why she was trying to please this man and carried on. "Actually, there is something." She paused, trying to figure out which question to ask first.

"Yes?" he snapped again, walking over to her so they were toe to toe, his shadow casting darkness over her.

"Where are you going? What are you looking for? Are you just going to leave me here? Why kiss me if you don't love me? Are you trying to hurt me or does it come naturally to you?"

"Does what come naturally to me?" he growled and Hermione realised her mistake.

"Nothing." She put her hands around his neck. "I didn't mean it." She whispered, her breath tickling his face.

He growled again, but it was louder – more like a roar, and once again picked her up by her arse and slammed her back against the wall. She cried out but still wrapped her legs around his waist to stop her from falling.

He pushed her back against the wall a second time and her eyes began to water.

"Does what come naturally to me?" he asked again, grinding the words out through his teeth. Hermione hesitated for a moment before crying out.

"Hurting people!" she sobbed, terrified of how he would react.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She cried out again as his fingers dug into her skin, already leaving purple marks.

"Please, Severus. You're hurting me." She cried quietly.

His face suddenly became haunted and he let go of her. She dropped unceremoniously onto her feet and he picked up her wrists again. He slowly lowered his lips to where her blue veins stood out through her skin and softly brushed them with kisses. That was when she knew, that it wasn't just attraction he felt towards her. He would never hold or touch or kiss any old Knockturn Alley prostitute the way he was holding and touching and kissing her right now. He could deny it all he wanted, but she knew him better than he knew himself at the moment.

As she focused on the feeling of his lips on her pulse, she became aware of something else on her skin, something wet. It was his tears. His head bent over, she could only see drops falling onto her pale skin intermittently.

Quickly he raised his head and pushed a final kiss to her lips before vanishing out the door leaving her shaking with love and choking on a thousand unsaid words.

Hehe! PLease please please please please please please please please please review!


	5. Chapter 5

hi! So so so sorry it has been such a long time. I just lost track of things, lost the inspiration and the time to write! Hope this will make up for it. I was persuaded to write this chapter because of the reviews i kept getting - so please keep them coming!

:D

* * *

Hermione paced outside his door in the cold hallway. Should she go in? She didn't even know if he would want to see her again after last time. He hadn't said to come again. But this was her job, small as it was she was still employed by him, he was her boss…God, it was such a mess.

After taking a few deep breaths she knocked harshly and the door flew open.

"You came." He said in a low rumble and gave her a gaze so deep and intense she was rendered useless for the next few moments.

Eventually she recovered and managed to speak. "Yes. I couldn't not come." She said and he cracked a wry smile before allowing her in.

She went and stood in front of the fire, warming her chilled bones but all the while keeping an eye on him. He stood feet apart arms folded staring at her until it unnerved her and she broke the silence.

"How are you?" she blurted out, fighting for something to say.

He walked forwards and stood inches away from her giving her an emotionless stare for several minutes. It scared her how he could make himself appear so distant and poker faced. She had no idea what he was thinking…it chilled her spine but thrilled her at the same time.

"How do you think I am?" he asked, and for the first time she scooped herself out from inside his bottomless black eyes and looked at him as a whole. He looked pale…she knew he was always pale obviously, but now he was even paler. His skin had an almost grey tinge. His hair wasn't swept back in its usual determined manner, and instead it looked like he had just woken up, she assumed he hadn't which meant he must have been teaching classes looking like that. He had his hands shoved deep in his pockets in a manner that was so unlike his usual manly, confident stance she questioned whether this was actually Severus Snape.

She didn't need to answer, because he knew how he looked. "Look at me!" he said throwing his hands up. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can barely teach – and it's your entire fault!" he said.

Hermione later reflected that this was almost probably a compliment, but in true Snape style it was delivered and received as an insult.

"Excuse me?" she said, her eyebrows stretched so high it hurt.

"You heard me. How dare you leave me in this state?" he questioned back.

"You!" she cried, jabbing a finger into his chest. "What about me? You give me the best sex…ever, and then treat me like dirt! I don't know where I stand with you!"

As she spoke Severus moved closer and rested his hands loosely around her hips, immediately her heart rate increased tenfold. He leaned in and she closed her eyes, thanking God that once again she would feel his commanding lips against hers. As she thought this she noticed that her lips were still lonely. Suddenly, his breathe ran across her face, so even without opening her eyes she knew his lips were poised in front of hers.

"You really don't know where you stand?" he growled, pulling her closer against his body and rubbing his erection softly against her.

"I know where I want to stand." She whispered back, opening her eyes and tangling her hands in his hair of spun silk.

He moved his mouth around to her ear. "And where would that be, I wonder?" he asked as his mouth sought out her earlobe and began to suckle on it earnestly.

She ran her hands sensuously through his hair, groaning loudly. He moved his lips down to her neck and her legs nearly gave way underneath her.

Unable to stand the need any longer she quickly dropped her hands down to his trousers and fiddled with the buckle on his belt. He laughed as she grappled with the pin before finally sweeping her trembling hands away and holding them in his own steady two.

Her breath hitched in her throat, he was holding her. He was touching her. She meant something to him.

"If we are going to do this," his voice was deep and made her soul melt. "We are going to do it properly." Hermione's knickers damped as she thought about what they were going to do. "I want to take my time with you, Miss Granger."

Next thing she knew, Hermione was lying naked on Severus Snape's bed. She couldn't remember how she got there, and really didn't care…as long as she was there.

Severus stood once again at the foot of the bed, wearing only his trousers and watching her intently. Hermione writhed under his gaze, rubbing her slick thighs together. As she moaned, her gaze was drawn to his bare chest, the light hairs that covered it and most of all, his dark pink taught nipples.

Being able to bare it no more, she sat up onto her knees and began to crawl across the bed to him, trying to look seductive. He smirked at her, but she saw his trousers bulge.

"Lay back." He ordered, and giving him a final sex kitten look she did so. Her head resting on his giant soft pillows she noticed the double S stitched onto them. She had never found anything so erotic. Here she was, on Severus Snape's bed, dirtying his hand embroidered linen. She thrust her hips back onto his sheets, hoping she would leave a mark of their sex.

"Open your legs." He demanded. She grew pink and shook her head. She was after all a virgin and this was uncomfortable territory.

"Open your legs." He said again, his voice unfaltering. "And I will reward you."

All kinds of dirty thoughts sprung to her mind and she spread them. He smiled down at her and she wondered how many other people had seen that smile.

He walked around to the side of the bed and leaned over her.

"Look at me." He ordered and she did so, once again losing herself in those dark black orbs.

As she stared into his endless eyes, she was unaware of his hand moving until she felt it, pushed flat palmed against her soaking pussy.

She cried out and rubbed herself frantically against his soothing hand.

"Is this reward enough?" he asked.

She shook her head and once again reached for his trousers and the bulge concealed in them.

"What do you want?" he asked, feigning stupidity.

"You." She panted. "You and your cock." She cried out, pinching her own nipples.

He slapped her hands away from her bouncing breasts and she glared at him. "Those belong to me now." He informed her.

She grinned beneath him. He broke all contact with her and stepped away from the bed.

"You want me?" he asked. She could not answer with words and instead groaned.

He moved his hands to his belt and slowly undid his trousers. Hermione eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she watched him with boiling desire.

With one flourished movement his trousers were round his ankles and his cock was proudly displayed to her. She begin giggling hysterically, it was so big! How would it ever fit inside her?

He frowned. "You better not be laughing at my manhood, witch." He said darkly. She shut up instantly.

"It's magnificent." She said genuinely.

"Yes, it is rather." He said, peering down at it himself. "Do you want to know how it will feel inside you?" he asked rhetorically.

In a skilled and fluid movement he positioned himself above her, his two strong hands on the bed either side of her, holding his body up.

He moved his hips down to hers, the bulging solid tip rubbing persistently against her slit and clit. Without her consent or knowledge, he slipped into her mind. She was shocked when his voice whispered inside her head.

_Are you sure? _

Hermione reached one hand up behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Wordlessly, he pushed fully inside her in one swift movement. They both yelled out at the same moment, one a cry of pure pleasure the other of a stinging agony.

Hermione felt like her insides had been ripped open. There was something foreign and imposing inside her body and she did not like it. Once again, his soft voice spoke to her within her mind.

_I'm sorry. It'll soothe in a moment. I'm so sorry. It will be fine in a minute. Just relax. _

As he said it, Hermione unclenched all her lower her muscles and found the pains lessen.

He then withdrew slightly from her, leaving only the tip of his sopping penis inside her. Hermione shuddered. She had now dried up and the feel of him was making her feel sick.

_Concentrate damnit! _

The voice barked at her and she jumped. Suddenly tears sprang to her eyes – she was very emotional and being yelled at didn't help.

_Concentrate on me; the feel of me inside you. _

The voice said soothingly as his mouth moved down to her ear and began to suckle softly on the lobe.

_Feel it, Hermione. Feel the burning fire inside you. Feel it inside me. _

As he said those last words, Hermione felt her mind whoosh out from underneath her. It was as if she had been leaning on a door when it had suddenly been opened, and she had fallen through it – into Severus' mind.

She could see images inside his head; images of him fucking her with his cock, his mouth and fingers. She grew wet again instantly, and his rigid penis began to slide slowly in and out of her again.

As he sped up his rhythm slightly, she became aware of the many sensations assaulting her body. His heavy bollocks were rubbing against her crack with each thrust, and she feel them becoming soaked in her own juices. His breathing was forced and thick, she feel the warmth of it feathering down over her face. His dark pubic hair was tickling her abdomen, heightening every movement.

"Look at me." He suddenly said aloud.

Hermione shook her head and whispered. "I can't. I don't want to lose a moment of you inside me."

"Please, look at me – I need this." He said, and for the first time she heard the gentle pleading in his voice.

She opened her eyes and hooked her hands around the back of his neck. As she did so, he sped up – pounding her with hot, angry thrusts that moved her up the bed inch by inch.

Eventually he dragged one hot heavy hand up her body and with sure and steady fingers grasped one erect nipple. Twisting it gently anti-clockwise he got the reaction he wanted. She came.

It was magical. Suddenly, the whole of her lower half exploded with heat all the way down to her toes. Her top half was still tingling. She clenched her whole femininity around his manhood, squeezing him for everything he was worth, savouring her orgasm while loving the sensation of his hot, sticky spunk squirting out inside her body. Severus made an animal groan that sounded vaguely like 'Hermione' before collapsing on top of her.

"Wow. I have to tell you that was…" he began, pushing himself up off the poor girl only to see her mouth hanging open and eye lids softly closed – fast asleep.

He smiled a rare smile and rolled over. They could talk later…

* * *

Please please please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Sorry it has been so long since I last wrote, but writers block is a killer. **

**I got slightly confused in the last chapter between stories, just to recap - Hermione is a student. Voldemort is still at large. Snape is giving Hermione 'private lessons' to help her win the war. So far, these lessons involve having sex to release all her pent up tension. Fun fun fun! **

**:P **

**Please review! x **

* * *

Hermione suddenly sat bolt up right and looked around her. She was in Professor Snape's chambers! She looked out of the window and saw the sun high in the sky.

"Oh, my God! I have to get to class! People will notice I'm missing!" She cried out.

Suddenly there was a deep chuckle from the corner of the room and she saw Severus sat on a chair in the corner. Had he been watching her sleep?

"No class today, Miss Granger." He purred.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and flopped back down amongst the cushy pillows. "Holidays." This was the first day of the summer break and as she spoke, hundreds of students would be trudging out of the hall towards their waiting homes.

"Well observed." He said sarcastically and she threw a pillow at him. He caught it swiftly and dropped it on the floor.

"As I was saying…" he raised an eyebrow at Hermione as she realised she had fallen asleep before he had spoken last night. "I would like to thank you for last night. Being your first time I know I made it pleasurable for you." Hermione turned pink. "However, it was good for me too – I don't think I've done that before."

Hermione looked puzzled at him. Surely he had had sex before?

"Done what before?" she asked. He stood up and began to button up his white shirt that had been hanging half open before.

"Had sex like that. I am used to whatever the Dark Lord forces me to take or any of the Knockturn Alley whores."

Hermione frowned, and suddenly aware of her nakedness, pulled the sheet up to cover her chest. Unaware of this, Severus continued getting dressed whilst talking. He felt elated – it was comforting to get this off his chest and he continued eagerly.

"I mean, the whores are good at what they do but it's never very personal. The muggles Voldemort gives me, well; it's not that fun when they're swearing at you, and spitting, and trying to get away and all the rest. There was a particularly vicious little wench the other week who, just as I was about to-"

"Stop!" Hermione cried out. Severus spun around to face her, his face clouded and angry.

"What?" he barked.

"Stop talking about that. I don't want to hear it. It's horrible, it's cruel, it's rape for Gods sake!"

Severus stood and glared down at her for seconds, minutes, hours even inside her head. That glare would normally have her writhing in excitement, however now she was panicking.

"I'm sorry but that is the truth. Maybe you can't handle it…" He trailed off, giving her a pointed look. If she couldn't handle hearing about his late night activities, how would she handle fighting You-Know-Who?

"I can't! Ok? I don't want to hear about all the women you've raped. It disgusts me. Don't talk that way – it's not the way of a gentleman. I feel sick. It's disgusting." Hermione did look sick; she was a pale colour and hugging her knees to her chest.

There was a disconcerting silence in which Severus merely glared at her, his breathing shallow. Eventually he growled and turning round, he grabbed the solid oak chest of drawers behind him and threw it halfway across the room.

Hermione gasped and burst into silent tears. He stood at the foot of the bed once again, his poker face well in place.

"I'm disgusting." He said. "That's what you meant to say."

Hermione shook her head fiercely. "No. No. He is. Lord Voldemort – he is the sick, disgusting one."

"And I'm not?" he asked sarcastically.

"No." she said firmly.

"Funny, because it seems to me that I've just had sex with an underage student – isn't that sick? I think it is sick. I think it's disgusting." He raged.

"No, no. That's different. We're different. It's not sick. We're not sick." Hermione cried.

"In fact, get out." He said suddenly. Hermione sobbed. "Get out!" he yelled. He marched to the bedroom door and flung it open.

With a flick of his wand he summoned her clothes back onto her shaking body. She sobbed hysterically as he grabbed her by the arm and through her through the door.

"Please, don't. Severus please don't do this."

He ignored her, and with a look of thunder threw her out into the cold deserted dungeon hallway.

"Please, I lo-"

As Severus sneered at her and Hermione began to declare her feelings another voice rang out.

"What is going on here?!"

Minerva McGonagall ran down the hallway to the hysterical Miss Granger and put an arm around her.

Instantly, Severus became Professor Snape.

"Minerva, your little star has chosen to remain behind for the holidays, however it appears she is suffering from Potter withdrawal – she has been wandering the hallways like a lunatic. I suggest you have her checked over mentally."

Minerva glared at him. "What have you done to the poor girl?" She hissed.

"Nothing." He said, and then taking a fifty-fifty chance he spoke again. "Ask her yourself."

Hermione silenced her sobbing and looked up at him. Minerva stepped in between them and, with her back to Severus whispered something to the poor girl.

Over Minerva's shoulder Severus held Hermione's gaze. She hesitated for a moment before glancing at McGonagall and answering her question with a shake of the head.

Severus' body flooded with relief but he did not show it.

"Right. Well, I'll take her from here." And with that, Minerva walked away down the corridor with Hermione, leaving Severus to his own miserable company. He marched back into his chambers and got severely drunk.

* * *

The next morning Hermione went down to breakfast on shaky legs. She did not want to face him. To her dismay, she found out that only a few had stayed for the holidays, so staff and students were expected to share the same table.

Hermione sat on the end of the table, as far away from Severus as she could get. However, this proved to be a mistake as when he came in and sat at the opposite end to her, they were facing each other. Hermione was grateful it was a long table; however from a distance he just appeared even more terrifying.

He spent most of his breakfast staring at her, while she deliberately avoided his gaze. She quickly finished eating and ran down to the dungeons where she hid, waiting for him.

She heard his cold, fast footsteps approaching and held her breath, suddenly his voice rang out.

"Miss Granger – I have no desire to speak with you and I suggest in future you do not try to ambush members of staff!" he shouted. Hermione ran out and stood before him.

Seeing him so close was enough to make her shudder again. Without thinking, she reached her hand up and ran it through his hair.

With sudden speed and agility he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her up against the wall. She cried out and he pushed his face up to hers, whispering dangerously.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Wouldn't want to touch something so disgusting now, would you?"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered back. "You're not disgusting. I want you. I want to touch you. I need you. I lo-"

Once again, her declaration was not finished as he smothered her words with his mouth. She groaned and opened her mouth, persuading his tongue to invade. He closed his mouth around her bottom lip and began to suck. She sighed in pleasure, it was good to have him close again. She quickly became aware of the feel of his teeth nipping at her soft lip. All of a sudden, he bit down. Hard. She squealed from the pain as his sharp white teeth pierced through the skin.

He pulled back and blood began to spurt furiously down her chin. She was crying and tried to wipe it away frantically. Wryly, he thought that she had never looked more beautiful, her skin deadly white, her lips red, swollen and marked by him, as blood ran down her face, combining with her trickling tears.

She froze as he reached out and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I apologize, Miss Granger. But you see, I'm not a nice person."

He slowly leaned forward, opened his mouth and extended his tongue. Then with one swift, warm, wet movement he licked her face, clearing it off all marks. As his tongue swept from her chin up to her right cheek she closed her eyes and trembled.

She opened her eyes, and he was gone

…his saliva still warm on her body.

She cried out, but down in the dungeons, no one can hear you.

* * *

**I love you, so please review? **


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Sorry it's been such a long time, but this was an...interesting chapter to write. Hopefully its been worth the wait!

Please, please, please review!

Recap: Proffessor Snape and student Hermione Granger are involved in a sexual relationship to help her release tension and have a focused mind for defeating You-Know-Who supposedly.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Two days later, Hermione was walking along the edge of the forbidden forest. In her hand, she held a crumpled letter from Harry and Ron. It said that they had quit school and gone to find the horocruxes without her, a year before they had planned. They said she had become too distracted and couldn't be trusted to survive with them anymore.

Her lip still bored a crimson scar; she had not bothered to heal it magically and instead allowed the cut to remain as a sign of her love towards the potions master. Of course, people asked her many questions about how she acquired it, but she answered none of them.

She spent most of her days hiding in the empty girl's dorm or in the library. She had not seen Severus once over the past couple of days, and had today decided to venture out into the fresh air.

As she walked briskly along, the trees shadowing her from view, she thought of where he was, who he was with, and if they would ever be together again. Although she greatly missed him emotionally, her body also missed his absence. She had tried the previous night to satisfy herself, rubbing and massaging but to no avail. There was no replacement for Severus Snape.

In a blur of movement, a strong hand grabbed her shoulders and spun her round, pushing her into the outskirts of the forest. A tall figure stood before her, its face shadowed and dressed in black, for a second she believed it was a dementor. As if he could sense her fear, he slowly lowered his lips to hers and pressed them firmly against each other.

Her panic turned to desperation as she instantly recognized the tall hidden man. She wrapped her arms so tightly around his neck until he felt he was in a head lock and thrust her tongue so forcefully into his mouth he recoiled for a moment. But the moment passed and soon he was burying his hands in her hair and his tongue in her waiting, wanting mouth.

He had just been walking past the forest with Dumbledore, finalising their 'plans' for his demise when he spotted her. As their conversation drew to an end he was reaching a critical stage of depression so he found her and sought the comfort he needed. When life was getting unbearable and the light at the end of the tunnel was dimming she was there.

He withdrew from her mouth and trailed his lips down to her throat where he mumbled softly against her neck. "I need you…You have to save me…My only hope…I have to do it…promise you'll wait for me?" With this last question he brought his head up and looked at her. Her head was thrown back and her mouth open in pleasure. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'd wait a millennium for you. I'd kill for you, Severus Snape. I'd give my own life for your happiness, Professor Snape."

He didn't know whether it was her declaration of loyalty or the use of his title that drove him wild for her, all he knew was that he had to have her there and then. Fuck Dumbledore, fuck the creatures of the forest, fuck anyone who saw – she was his now and he intended to have his wicked way with her.

He unfolded his arms from around her neck and waist; stepping back he then took off his robe and laid it down on the forest floor. Hermione's heart ached at this display of gentlemanliness and tenderness. He then roughly took her hand and pulled her so her body was flush against his own. His strong manly scent invaded her nose, her knickers damped by another notch or two. She felt her insides pulsing already and worried she would come there and then.

In a writhing mass of limbs, bodies and tongues they fell to the floor, their fall cushioned by his robes. Severus, master of wandless magic, had them naked within seconds and his thick throbbing penis positioned carefully at the entrance to her sex.

"Talk to me." Hermione whispered, taking a risk and hoping he would speak to her in the same dirty manner he had done before as he pounded into her.

Severus froze and then rolled off her, sighing as he lay on his back next to her. She sat up dazed – what had gone wrong? She placed a hand on his chest. He grabbed it and brought it to his lips.

"I cannot give you what you need tonight." He said against her palm.

She ran her other hand through his hair. "Of course you can. You're amazing."

He rolled his eyes. "I know I'm amazing, but that's not what I want tonight."

She was tempted to smirk at the declaration of his own brilliance but resisted as a far worse truth hit home. "You don't want me."

He rolled onto his side, propping his body up on one elbow and looked deep into her soul. "Does it look like I don't want you?" he said, glancing down at his pulsing, rigid erection.

She impulsively reached down and wrapped her fist around it and began pumping rapidly. He batted her away and rolled on top of her, pushing his face close to hers.

"I don't want it fast, brutal and animalistic. Tonight, after everything that's happened," his voice faltered "I just want you. I want to take you softly and sweetly until your crying out my name. I want you to want me."

Hermione's eyes were closed as she imagined what it would be like to be taken that way. She raised her hands and dragged her fingertips lightly down his back to his arse. There she groped his two muscled cheeks, rubbing and massaging them in a way he'd never felt before.

"I could remove house points for that, Miss Granger." He said seductively.

"Good luck explaining that punishment to Albus." She whispered.

Severus hand slipped down between their bodies and began to rub her gently between the legs. "I think he knows I'm shagging a student." He said absent-mindedly.

Hermione stilled despite his continued ministrations. "Do you mind not talking about our rule breaking or a seventy year old wizard during sex?"

Severus chuckled before thrusting a finger fully inside her. She gasped and wiggled about, trying to get him to move it within her. He slowly rubbed her insides, dragging his fingertip over her sensitive spot time and time again until she was barely conscious with need.

He then pulled his finger out, dripping with her desire, and trailed it up her body, circling one nipple with the creamy substance. She grabbed the hand and pulled it up to her mouth, slowly sliding the dirty digit between her lips and cleaning it thoroughly with her tongue.

Severus held his massive, purple, pulsing organ and slipped the head in between her legs. She gasped and cried out "Sev!" in just the way he had wanted. He then pushed it in at an excruciatingly slow pace until he gently bumped against her cervix. She was gasping and softly cursing as he filled her to the brim. Then, the proper fucking – no, not fucking, it was lovemaking – began.

He trailed his lips warm and wetly down her face and neck as the rest of his body slid in and out and in and out of her body at the same face for minutes. One of his hands that had been supporting his weight now ghosted over her nipples as she cried out and ran her hands through his hair. His pace increased, his heavy, hot bollocks now swung against her crack, stimulating her asshole at the same time. She clenched all of her lower body muscles causing him to release a wild delicious groan.

Loosing all conscious thought, he began to spear her over and over again, taking his time to make sure every inch of him was stuffed inside her boiling body. She was no longer making coherent sentences and this pleased him no end. All she could do was chant "Severus, Severus, Sev. Severus, Severus, Sev."

He flicked her nipple one last time, making her moan, before resting his hand on her forehead. "Open your eyes." He choked out, willing himself not to come just yet.

She shook her head. "I can't. I'll come. Oh God, Severus, I'm gonna come so hard."

He bit back another shout of pleasure and began to move into her faster. "Please, Hermione, I need this."

Feeling her walls beginning to flutter she opened her eyes and looked into his sweat covered, pale face – thinking that he had never looked more beautiful. She lost it, and came so hard her whole body shook, making her breast jiggle and her mouth form a tight little 'O' just like her pussy.

Severus took one last look at his prize before shooting off jets of warm, thick, creamy, spunk into her trembling little body. As he hit home, the whole world was lost to him, apart from one little voice whispering "Gods, I love you."

Afterwards, they lay naked beneath the stars – something Severus never though he would do – holding each other firmly. Hermione broke the silence first.

"I got a letter from Ron and Harry."

"Ah." Was Snape's only reply.

"They've gone. They've left me."

"Why?" Severus asked, suddenly tense, "They won't last two minutes without you."

"They say I've become…distracted." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she buried her face in her lovers chest.

"Distracted by what?"

"You, of course." Severus stiffened beneath her. "Don't worry, they don't know about us."

They lay in silence for a few more moment until he said, "You can't stay her."

She smiled against his body. "Yes, I don't suppose we can. But it's nice under the stars, don't you think?"

He shook his head and stood up quickly, leaving her on the floor. "I mean _you _can't stay _here_…at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked up at him, all big eyes and innocence. "What do you mean? I have to; I have to stay with you."

"No!" he suddenly yelled, making her jump. "They need you. You can't stay here if Voldemort knows you're here. How long before he hunts you down, Hermione? No. You have to leave and find the brainless wonders, as soon as possible."

She stood up, not caring about either of theirs nakedness. "No. I can't leave you. I won't go back to him. I won't go back to Ron. I couldn't, not after you."

For a second he was mesmerised by how they must seem, two naked figures in the forest in an almost Adam & Eve scene. Then his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? Go back to him?"

Tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't want to tell you. I didn't think it was important, I swear. But, this letter came too…

* * *

Hmmmm - what will the letter say i wonder? :P

Please review - i need as many hints and tips as i can get!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Thanks to most of you for your kind reviews. I love praise, i enjoy criticism, but what's with the lukewarm reviews? 'ok'? Come on, you can give more than that, can't you??

Okay, some of you're guesses were pretty close...read on :)

* * *

The Other Letter…

Snape reached out and snatched the letter from her. His eyes scanned down it, noticing the blotchy marks where she had cried over it and the childlike writing. He guessed it was from a child aged around 8 or 9.

"It's from Ron." Hermione whispered and, if it had not been such a serious situation, Severus would have laughed out loud.

He fought the urge and began to read quickly.

_Dearest Hermionne, _

_Im sorry Harry and me left u. it was His decision, I promise. Although we had both noticed ur distraction. At frst, I could not understand wot was wrong with you, but now I get it. _

_Ive dreamt of u every nite. I can feel your emotions, Hermionne. I know how u r feeling. I want u 2 know, I feel the same way to. In my dreems, you come to me dressed in white and tell me you need my love. I luv you too, Hermionne. _

_The Gr8 War is coming baby. I don't wanna die a virgin, and I know u don't either. I know you want this, I can feel it through you, I can feel it in my dreems. We are soo connected, Hermionne. We are meant to be together, and I know this letter will find you willing. I know you cannot wait for us to come together – in more ways than one! _

_We've talked of this before, so there is no need to reply as I know you're answer will be yes. You promised me this, Hermionne, and now lets fulfil our destiny together. _

_Meet me, Hermionne. I will come to Hogwarts for one night, for you. I found a lush place for us to get it on, there's this little alley running between the Astronomy Tower and the Great Halll. Meet me there on Sunday nite at 8:00pm. _

_See ya there, baby _

_Ron _

_Xxx _

_(PS. If you do this, then Harry will be persuaded to let you come with us on our little adventure. But if you don't…I'm afraid our golden trio will become a double act.)_

Severus lowered the letter, struggling to swallow his anger. Hermione stood biting her nails agitatedly and watching him. She met his eyes with her own sad, watering ones.

"You'll go and you'll do it." He said quietly.

A guttering sob ripped out of Hermione and she launched herself at him. "NO! How can you say that? The retard can't even spell my name right! I won't do it! I won't touch him! He can go fuck himself! He can go fuck anyone – but not me! Will you cast me aside that easily?!" she screamed, beating her fists against his chest as his stood immovable. She suddenly grabbed his hand which was holding his wand and pointed it to her throat. They both froze. "You might as well kill me."

Severus stared at her long and hard before giving his wand a quick flick against her skin. She gasped, believing he was about fulfil her wish, but instead thick long ropes sprouted out and wound around her arms and feet, toppling her over until she sat bound on the forest floor. He then walked over behind her, picked up his discarded tie and fastened it over her mouth, tying it behind her head so she was gagged too.

He then went and sat cross legged opposite her. "I am going to talk, Hermione, and you are going to listen…for once." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Ronald Weasley is scum. He is creating a fictional bond with you for sex. He can't spell your name, or spell anything for that matter, and believes fucking you in an unused alley between two ancient buildings will be romantic for what he thinks is your first time." Hermione was now crying fitfully, her tears running down her face to dampen the tie fastened at her mouth. "But you _must _go. It pains me to subject you to that kind of…mistreatment. But you cannot stay at Hogwarts; the safest place for you is in the wilderness with those two lunatics, believe it or not. If this is the only way for them to accept you, then you must."

He leaned forward and undid the tie, silencing her protesting lips with a kiss. When he leaned away again, she spoke with forced calmness. "I'm not as good an actor as you. How can I let him…touch me without vomiting and being repulsed?"

"Do what you have to. This is supposed to be good, normal…successful sex for both of you if you want to rejoin The Chosen One." Severus sneered Harry's title.

"Successful?" Hermione questioned. Snape nodded. "Successful!? You actually expect me to come over the little bastard?! There's no way! No way! I won't do it! Snape!" she screamed, thrashing around. Eventually she lost balance and fell sideways, unable to get up again due to her binds. Severus propped her up leaning against his chest. She snuffled into it.

"Do it for me." He whispered. "I can't let you stay here. If anything happens to you, it will ruin my life. I can't be responsible for your death too."

Hermione kissed his chest. "I don't want to. Can I fake it?"

Snape chuckled into his hair and held her tighter. "As long as you're believable."

"I'll think of you," she whispered. Then, "Why were you out here?"

He tensed beneath her. "Dumbledore had a…_favour_ to ask of me." Hermione cuddled him closer.

"Which was?" she asked. Severus hesitated for a moment before pushing her away and standing up. He twitched his fingers and her binds receded. He whirled his cloak on around his shoulders and looked down at her baffled form on the floor.

"I suggest you go and get some sleep. You have to meet with Ron in less than twelve hours. Remember to be believable." He then took a galleon out of his pocket and tossed it towards her. It bore the message 'I will find you.' "I'll contact you."

He spun on his heel and walked away. Hermione suddenly awoke as if from a dream – or nightmare – and stood up. "Wait!" she called after him, but he continued walking. "Wait!" She picked up a small rock and hurled it at his retreating back. It hit him hard and he stopped walking. He turned around so they were facing, a gap of about 20 feet in between them.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"What did Dumbledore ask of you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "To murder him, of course."

Hermione didn't even see him leave. Her eyes had glazed over, her mouth hung open as she stood in total shock. No wonder he needed comfort sex.

Once again, the moon was full in the dark sky. Hermione stood in the mentioned alleyway as a cold wind whistled down it. It was terribly cold and she hoped this would be a nearly fully clothed job.

Suddenly something rustled against her left arm and she jumped. She held her wand high. "Who's there?" she called out loudly. She heard a whisper that sounded vaguely familiar and shouted again. "Who goes there?!"

Suddenly a hand touched her right arm. She spun around. Ron stood there looking randy and yet still childish. Severus stood disillusioned on Hermione's left. He had brushed her arm accidentally and then cursed softly. He feared he would have been discovered had Ron not appeared. He looked at the Weasley now as the ginger nut eyed up his girlfriend. His girlfriend? Severus thought he sounded too old to be someone's boyfriend now. What were they then? Partners? Fuck buddies? He shuddered at the crudeness of the term. Lovers? Yes. Lovers sounded better. Ron stroked Hermione's cheek and she repressed a vomit.

"Hey babe…"

* * *

Ewww...Ron bashing is fun! Please please please please please please please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! This would have been up yesterday but the site had issues with me :P

I would like to thank you for all your reviews - they have made me so happy :)

Don't worry - she's not going to have sex with Ron! I liked all of your suggestions but I decided to have my own wierd way of dealing with this. I hope you find it as funny as I did.

I know the timeline in this chapter doesnt really match JK's but, i did what i had to.

Time to get freaky!

* * *

"Hey babe…" Ron whispered, caressing her cheek. Hermione let out a sob, there was no way she could go through with this.

Severus stood glowering at the couple. Ron misinterpreted her sob and crushed her to his chest.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here now. I'll put an end to your misery; I'll make you see stars with my pleasure rod." Hermione began to sob in earnest now; there was no way his 'rod of pleasure' was going anyway near her. He was such a child!

Severus felt sick, the boy was a lunatic. He was just wondering how he could get Hermione out of this situation but still get her into the gingers good books when a blinding pain erupted on his left forearm, surging through the rest of his body. He gasped out loud and Hermione heard it.

She looked back over her shoulder and knew in that second, that Severus was there. He looked at his dark mark, burning and writhing about, and back to his lover. He bent close to her ear and the weasel began kissing her neck sloppily. He whispered the two words she needed to hear most.

"Stall him."

Severus turned and squeezed past the couple. Ron didn't notice, but an elephant could have run past and he wouldn't have noticed as he tried to reach for Hermione's breasts slyly. She pushed him away and held him at arms length.

"We need to talk first." It felt so good to say aloud. Ron looked disappointed but nodded. "First, where is Harry?"

"Dumbledore took him to find a horocrux in a cave or something. I dunno." He reached forward for her breasts again but she stepped back smartly.

"Okay, if he's with Dumbledore he'll be fine."

"Good. Now, can we get this show on the road?"

* * *

Severus slipped the silver mask over his face and pressed his fingers to the itching mark to take him to wherever the Dark Lord wanted him. His surroundings blurred before him, and new ones began to come into focus.

He was in the Great Hall.

Shock was evident on his face for only a second as he quickly composed himself. Students and teachers were running desperately for the doors as more and more cloaked figures appeared in the centre of the room. He watched with horror as, through the throngs of students, many members of the order ran the opposite direction – to join the fight. Molly Weasley aimed a powerful hex in his direction which he managed to dodge in a split second. He raised his wand, ready to join the battle, fighting for both sides to remain inconspicuous, when something caught his eye.

A very pale, very scared looking Draco Malfoy suddenly sprinted from the room. Snape dodged through the fighting wizards and followed the blonde child out of the Great Hall.

The boy walked quickly down the corridor, portraying false calmness as he went. Snape trailed him silently to the staircase. It was the staircase to the Astronomy Tower.

Severus' throat constricted. Oh God. This was it. This was where it was going to happen. Dumbledore would land here and…and then his life would be over. Both their lives would be over – for how could Severus recover from this? How could he possibly return to his meagre existence when he was guilty of murdering the world's greatest wizard?

His thoughts turned to Hermione. His Hermione, she was beneath the tower at this very moment. Would she see him? Would she see what he was capable of?

He ascended the staircase slowly; as he approached the doorway to the top he heard voices and paused.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done so by now." Dumbledore's calm voice stated. Severus cursed him for being so collected and fearless.

He burst through the door and took in the scene. Draco looked close to fainting as he pointed a shaking wand at the immobilised headmaster.

"What are you doing here?" Draco tried to sound fierce, but he was just a little boy.

"I fancied a walk in the moonlight, boy. Why do you think I'm here?"

Draco was on the verge of tears. "He's mine!" he shouted, pointing at Dumbledore.

"Go on then." Snape said quietly. "I dare you."

Draco spun on his heel to face the old headmaster who had been watching the encounter with mild interest. He raised his wand. A clatter and shouts from the stairwell made him pause and look over his shoulder.

Severus stepped forward and nodded courteously in farewell to the old man who smiled back. "Too late, Draco. You fail." He raised his wand and pointed it levelly at Dumbledore's chest. The headmaster seemed to have a sudden thought and opened his mouth.

"Severus-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

He flew backwards off the tower, his beard and long silver hair flying around madly in the gust and dropped.

* * *

Hermione was pushed up against the wall, with Ron sucking on her neck. He was pulling at her boobs like they belonged to him, and were for his pleasure alone. She sighed and looked around bored, thinking of more ways to slow him up.

"The sword." She said suddenly.

"Yeah, baby, you can have my sword. You're ready aren't you? You want it don't you?" He said, moving to unzip his flies.

"No! No!" she cried out hastily, giving him a little shove away. "I mean, who do you think left you the sword? Who did the doe belong to?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, babe. I don't care." Ron dropped his trousers around his ankles and took a step towards her. She stared with horror at his little pasty prick. He continued, "I just wanna get a piece of your sweet-"

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed so loud it felt like every blood vessel in her face was going to explode, for in front of her very eyes, a body had just flown out of the sky and landed with a deafening thud in the two foot gap between her and Ron.

"Jesus!" Ron jumped back. They stood, first staring at each other, then, daringly, at the body lying between them.

Hermione snapped out of it first. "Headmaster! Are you okay?!" She dropped to her knees and felt for the old mans pulse. "Oh, my God. Ron! Get someone!" Ron looked at her dazedly and slowly pulled up his pants around his shrunken cock.

"He's dead."

* * *

Severus stared hard at the spot where Dumbledore had just been. What had been about to say? Was he going to tell him to stop? Was he going to beg for mercy? Was he going to impart some last piece of wisdom?

Was he about to forgive him?

Snape choked and spun around.

He could not think of that now.

He had a war to win.

Hermione sat shaking next to the dead professor. He'd done it. She knew there and then that Severus had been the one to kill him. She'd never see him again. He'd be arrested and thrown in Azkaban…if someone from the Order didn't kill him first.

She gasped at the thought. Of course they wouldn't let him live. She had to find him.

She stood up on jelly legs and ran out of the alleyway onto the school field. A voice – Harry's voice – rang out clear as a bell.

"KILL SNAPE!"

Hermione cried out and her legs gave way. She crawled along on her stomach, trying to force her body into action through the haze of panic for her lover. Her tears mingled with the mud below her as she pushed herself upright and ran into the building.

Shouts and cries came from all corners as people battled fiercely. Masked figures were everywhere, all looking the same. But one stood out for her. The others were lunging and dodging around as they duelled. However, one stood practically motionless, flicking his wand occasionally to save members of the order who were battling Death Eaters far superior to themselves. She ran towards him, dodging curses as she went.

Remus Lupin killed Vincent Crabbe with a single hex and turned to face his next opponent.

Severus stood with his back to him.

Remus raised his wand.

Hermione screamed.

He pointed it at Severus back and sent a curse flying towards him.

Hermione jumped in front and too late, Remus realised his curse was now heading for the wrong person.

Snape spun around and saw a small body fly in front of him, deflecting a curse. It struck her squarely in the chest and she went limp. All the air was knocked out of him. His heart was ripping, tearing, sliced in two.

He reached out and caught her lifeless body. Silently, he cradled her in his arms, ignoring the stutters and cries of Lupin, and turned on the spot, disappearing there and then.

He apparated.

Hogwarts boundaries are no match for a man in love.

* * *

I know, i know, a lot of it doesn't make sense. But the idea of a dead body falling from nowhere and coming between a randy Ron & a repulsed Hermione just tickled me :P

Please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Don't worry, i'm not that evil as to kill off Hermione! This isn't the end, but it is possibly the last chapter for a while...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

As Severus felt like he was being sucked through a tight rubber tube with the wilted Hermione in his arms, he realised that he had not focused on a destination. What if he splinched them? What if they both landed in different spots?

Before his frantic mind could ponder the question any further they landed with a thud. He bent his knees to absorb the shock and cradled Hermione ever closer to his chest. He straightened and looked about.

They were in a clearing amidst a lush, green forest. For a moment he thought they were back in the Forbidden Forest, but then realised they would have already been eaten by any number of vile creatures if that was the case.

Turning around slowly, he saw a small wooden cabin to his right. He looked down at his lover, laying, possibly dying, in his arms. Her hair was manic, fanned out around her face in all directions. Her mouth was hanging slackly open, and now he realised her lips were white – almost blue. He knew she didn't have much time. He had to do something.

He ran to the cabin and kicked open the door. He pulled out his wand and entered the room with it drawn, wary of any muggles that may inhabit the place. It was empty…and tiny.

There was a bed in one corner, an armchair, and a fireplace on the opposite wall. He carefully set her down on the bed, wincing at the sound of her laboured breath. He didn't even look, but waved a hand vaguely behind him, setting the logs in the fire alight.

He gently ran the back of his knuckles across her forehead and down her cheek. She was cold, freezing. Once again, he pulled out his wand and pointed it towards her. He then began to whisper a spell, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

He worked away long into the night, fighting for his girl.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of birdsong, but kept her eyes closed. She gave a small smile at the animals beautiful sounds, but instantly regretted it as her face felt like lead. She groaned.

Ten minutes later she found the strength to open her eyes. She gingerly sat up, wincing as it felt that every muscle in her body had been torn.

She was in some sorts of wooden cabin. A rough scratchy blanket covered her body in the bed, and underneath she was wearing a skirt and tee shirt. Someone had removed her robes, but that was all. Relieved, she looked about. There was fire dimming and smouldering on the wall opposite her, and in front of his sat an armchair. Hanging over one side was an arm; a long arm, sleeved in black, with long pale fingers with neatly cut nails that she recognized instantly.

She gasped and stood up abruptly, ignoring the pain. She took two tottery steps and arrived in front of him. He looked troubled, and paler than usual, and altogether ill. She sniffed. His manly yet gentle scent invaded her feelings and all of a sudden memories came flooding back to her of the previous night.

_Snape telling her to stall Ron._

_Dumbledore's body flying in between herself and Ron._

_Herself searching frantically for Severus._

_Remus pointing his wand at her lover._

_Her screaming and jumping in front and…_

Then nothing.

She was overwhelmed with emotion and threw herself into Severus' lap, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing his face with a passion.

He awoke with a jolt as something assaulted him. He recoiled, taken aback, for only a second until he caught a glimpse of brown bushy hair. He wrapped his hands around her and crushed her to her chest so tight she thought she would die. She'd die happy in his arms though.

She swivelled her legs so she sat straddling him, grinding her hips down onto his groin. He groaned and held onto her hips.

"No."

She stopped grinding and looked down at him with a pout. "I think you mean, 'Good morning' and 'Thank you, sex would be lovely right now'. And how about 'Thank you for saving my life'?"

His eyelids fluttered shut and she stroked his face. "Are you okay? Severus?"

He opened his eyes with force. "I'm tired." He admitted. "I'm so tired. I gave you seven litres of my own blood as yours was so riddled with that curse the blasted wolf threw and then was so worried I could not sleep for hours."

She turned so she was once again just sat in his lap and hugged him to her chest. "You gave me your blood?" She felt him nod against her bosom and sighed. She could almost feel his power and strength and love coursing through her veins now. It was a feeling she would never forget.

"Let us go to sleep now. There are things I'd much rather do to you, I assure you. But I'd rather wait until you were back to full strength." She kissed him, her tongue running soothingly over his.

* * *

As they lay spooning in the small bed, her head tucked safely under his chin she could not resist asking.

"What now?"

He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

This is the last chapter i will be posting _on this story _for quite a while. I am writing a new story featuring Snape and an OC, i know they aren't as popular as Snape & Hermione stories, but I'd really appreciate it if you gave it a read! Thank you for sticking with this for ten chapters, and please keep an eye out for stuff I write in the future. Bye! :)


End file.
